


A Brother's Prerogative

by Dominique_Icefall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, It happened differently, Magic Sakura, Master of Death Harry Potter, No Uchiha Massacre, Uchiha Massacre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominique_Icefall/pseuds/Dominique_Icefall
Summary: Sakura has an older brother named Kaito. His soul is marked by Death but she loves him anyway.Harry Potter became the Master of Death, and so all the personifications of Death want him to live in their worlds. This time, he's in a world of Shinobi. At least he has a little sister to dote on.





	A Brother's Prerogative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name change: Haruto to Kaito because I needed to. If I missed any let me know, please!

_Kaito held his baby sister, the small bundle was a fragile treasure in his arms. Mum was falling asleep, exhaustion a weight on her strained body. Dad was smiling, awe and love shining in his eyes._

 

_“What’s her name?”_

 

_“Sakura,” Dad said. “Her name’s Sakura.”_

 

_Kaito nodded. His little sister Sakura. He’d protect her. That’s what big brothers did, right?_

* * *

 

There was a giant charka fox attacking the village. Kaito was holding a shield spell over the students as they were lead to an evacuation zone. He needed both hands to keep the shield corporal, and it was taking a lot of concentration. Every time rubble or debris hit the shield the students shrieked. The younger kids he could understand, but it was his class of soon to be graduates that were most annoying. You’d think they’d be able to handle a bit of chaos, they were training to be shinobi after all.

 

Black smoke engulfed him and Kaito tensed. He shot a look at his Uchiha classmates, who tensed, prepared for anything. Then Kaito vanished.

 

Standing in the midst of a battle as a six-year-old is terrifying. Standing in the aftermath of a battle between the Fourth Hokage, his lady friend, and a Chakra fox was another. Yet, being summoned to the battle by Death, who’d been summoned by the Fourth Hokage, was a bit awkward.

 

“This doesn’t make any sense,” Lord Hokage said, eyeing the academy student. “A kid is your so-called ‘Master’?”

 

“Would 'contractor' be a better term, Mortal?” Death asked, conjuring a scroll and handing it to Kaito. “I’ve marked his soul as one of mine long before mortals walked this land.”

 

“And I can’t destroy part of the Kyuubi's chakra because of this kid?”

 

“You can’t destroy part of the Kyuubi’s chakra because the chakra beasts are essentially the children of the Sage of Six Paths. You’re nowhere near strong enough to challenge him.” Kaito said.

 

“So no destroying it, no pulling part of it into death with me, what am I supposed to do? It’s attacking my village.”

 

Kaito pondered their options. The Kyuubi was already split in half, with Lord Hokage’s lady friend holding her baby where they’d already sealed half of the Kyuubi.

 

“Since you’re dead you can’t be a jinchuriki,” Kaito said. “But I’m alive. Give me the other half of the Fox and I’ll make sure he doesn’t attack the village again.”

 

Lord Hokage was clearly troubled with their lack of options. Kaito wished he had more ideas, honestly, he just didn’t know enough about this world yet. He’d only been a student at the academy for two years, no matter how long he spent studying at the library or experimenting. He just didn’t know enough yet.

 

“My contractor could raise the half-fox in the living realm,” Death said. “No need for two jinchuriki,”

 

That said, Death grabbed the chakra beast and handed it over to Kaito. Lord Hokage didn’t get a chance to protest before Death claimed his soul and vanished.

 

Landing in the mortal realm in the present time was always a bit disorientating. Kaito held his new summons contract and the kit sized chakra fox to his chest. The closest adult was the Lord Hokage’s lady friend, so Kaito made his way to her. The redhead was clearly dying, but her baby was alive and sleeping soundly.

 

“Hello Hokage-sama’s lady friend,” Kaito said, putting his contract in his pocket and adjusting his hold on his fox. “I’m here to help your baby.”

 

“Naruto,” she said. “Uzumaki Naruto.”

 

Lord Hokage’s lady friend was made Head of her clan here in Konoha after the fall of the Uzumaki clan in Uzushio. Didn’t that make baby Uzumaki the clan Heir?

 

“I’ll look after Uzumaki-sama to the best of my abilities,” Kaito promised, as the redheaded lady handed the small baby over.

 

“Thank you,” she said. “Thank you.”

 

Kaito had a baby in his arms and a fox on his shoulder as he ran toward the village. There was a lot of fighting happening behind him, and he had a baby to protect.

* * *

 

_“How am I supposed to protect Uzumaki-sama now?” Kaito raged as his parents sat on the couch. “I can’t tell him about his Clan, I can’t tell him about his responsibility as the jinchuriki of a Chakra beast, and I’m not even a genin yet! How am I supposed to do anything to help Uzumaki-sama?”_

 

_“What about that one technique you were practicing?” Mum asked. “The animal spirit one?”_

 

_“Mum you’re a genius!”_

 

* * *

 

“Tell me a story Kaito-nii,” Sakura said. She clung to his leg when he came home from the academy, and stuck to him like glue until bedtime. Not that Kaito minded too much.

 

“Once there was a boy who lived under the stairs,” Kaito began dropping onto the couch next to Kurama, their family fox. Sakura squealed, crawling to sit next to him. She loved these stories so much, and their parents delighted over Kaito's ‘imagination’. He wondered if he’d ever tell them they weren’t just stories.

 

“On the boy’s eleventh birthday, a half-giant rescued him from the horrible house and said ‘You're a wizard!’ the boy, in all his clever wit said, ‘I’m a what?’,”

 

Sakura laughed as Kaito spoke of the wonders of the magic school in the mountains. Prankster twins and secret tunnels, exploding potions, and floating feathers. When their parents weren’t watching, he even showed her some tricks. He kept his magic secret for the most part. There was no other Magic in this world, it was only Chakra. He was an anomaly, but he tried not to let it bother him. It was an advantage, one no one else would have. So while his classmates learned Chakra training, Kaito trained his magic. It was a bloodline limit, according to the Medics his parents took him too a few years ago.

* * *

 

_Kaito moved quietly through the apartment. Uzumaki-sama was sound asleep and he didn’t want to wake the young boy. The ANBU on guard was watching, but with a very careful application of concealment spells Kaito was able to sneak in. First, he cleaned. The bathroom, the living room, the kitchen. Then he filled the cupboards and the fridge with groceries. He put handwritten books on Uzumaki-sama’s bookshelf and cleaning supplies under the sinks. He put a toothbrush and toothpaste on the sink counter in the bathroom and toilet paper too. New clothes were folded and hung up in the boy’s room, and a stack of recipes was put on the dining room table. A letter was written and left next to the stack of recipes. With a glance around the room, Kaito sighed. He left with the wish that he could do more, but he was only a Chunin. One day, he’d be able to do more for Uzumaki-sama, but that day is not this day._

 

* * *

 

“Kaito-nii,” Sakura said, hesitating at his bedroom door. “You know I started at the academy today right?”

 

“Of course,” Kaito said. “How was it?”

 

“Well...there’s this boy in my class and...Ino told me he’s a demon but…”

 

“If there’s a question there, you’re gonna have to ask it, Blossom.”

 

“What’s a demon? And what makes Uzumaki one?”

 

“You’ve seen my summoning contract right?” Kaito asked, patting the spot next to him on his bed. Sakura jumped onto his bed next to him. “The beings I summon are Demons, more demonic than the Chakra beasts that once roamed the Nations because my contract is with the Shinigami and the Death Realm. Uzumaki isn’t a demon Sakura, no matter what the villagers think. In fact, I’m more demon than that cheerful ball of sunshine will ever be.”

* * *

 

_Kaito held Sakura as their parents left the village. As merchants, they frequently left the village for work. They’d collect things from those they’re contracted with, find new craftsmen who wish to sell their goods, create new contracts, take the goods to villages to sell, bring the agreed percentage of the profits back to the contacted craftsmen, and either return to Konoha or do it again. They’d be gone for months, so Kaito decided he’d use this chance to make their house safer._

 

_“Runes are like seals in that they channel energy through symbols and have a reaction depending on the symbol used,” Kaito said carving into a rock. “Unlike seals, runes are a bit more predictable and based more on logic than creativity. I’ve made a dictionary of runes, and a recond of functioning runic arrays, but I won’t make you your own until your on a genin team. Until then, you’ll use mine with supervision.”_

 

_“Yes Kaito-nii,” Sakura said. “Are you sure I’ve got magic?”_

 

_“You do,” Kaito said. “You’re body just can’t handle casting yet. Keep up your meditation and your chakra exercises, and your body will adapt to the presence of magic around you. When you learn to sense the magic within yourself, you’ll be able to look for magic in nature.”_

 

_“I’ll keep practicing Kaito-nii, I promise!”_

* * *

 

Kaito was on his way to the mission office when he saw two Konoha Shinobi fighting. Taking a detour he dropped in and decided to interfere. The two Shinobi were Danzo of the Council and Uchiha Shisui. A silent stunner while they were otherwise occupied, and they were easy to drag towards the Hokage tower.

 

"Spars between Konoha Shinobi must be held in official Konoha training grounds," Kaito said as he dropped the two unconscious Shinobi on the floor. "And I don't know any Uchiha who would let their eyes be stolen in a friendly spar."

 

"You are accusing councilman Danzo of bloodline theft," Lord Third said. "You do know the risk such an accusation has."

 

"Attempted theft, but yes I know Hokage-sama."

 

A Yamanaka was called in, and Kaito woke up the two stunned men. A lot more than just attempted bloodline theft was revealed. Lord Hokage was not happy.

* * *

 

_Kaito watched from the eyes of his Patronus as Uzumaki-sama pranked the Chunin Lounge._

 

_"Could you tell me about my Mom again Crow-san?" Naruto asked as he ran back towards his apartment._

 

_"Your mother came from another village when she was young," Kaito said, the words echoed back as the Patronus repeated them to the blond. "She had bright red hair and temper to match. She met your father at the academy and were best friends as adults. She died fighting a Chakra beast, and I promised her I'd look after you."_

 

_"Why do you call me Uzumaki-sama?"_

 

_"For the same reason, I'm expected to call the head and heir of any Konoha clan by 'sama'."_

 

_"Oh," Naruto said. "But I don't have a clan."_

 

_"You have as much of a Clan as Sasuke Uchiha-sama does. Yours is just scattered around the Elemental Nations not knowing the Head relocated to Konoha."_

 

_"Oh," Naruto said. "But no one else treats me like that."_

 

_"Because the Third Hokage didn't realize how his laws would affect you when he made them."_

 

_Naruto made it back to his apartment in silence. The crow watched on, making sure the blond made it inside safely before dissipating into mist._

* * *

 

 

A young man from one of the farming villages was standing in the Hokage's office. Kaito eyed the man and the Hokage, an unsettling feeling in his gut.

 

"The Haruno Merchant caravan was attacked by missing-nin a few miles from my village," the man said. "There were no survivors."

 

The rest of the conversation was white noise. This is why the Hokage had requested his presence. Mum...Dad...his heart was breaking at the thought but he kept it off his face. He'd request a week of D-rank missions, and he had to tell Sakura.

 

She looked so happy, sitting there with her friends while they waited for their teacher. Ino, Naruto, and shy little Hinata. Sakura had such a good group of friends, it made Kaito so proud of her. Their teacher walked in. He called Sakura over and spoke to her softly. She glanced out the classroom door, where Kaito stood.

 

“Kaito-nii?” Sakura asked as they walked into their house. “You’ve never pulled me out of class before.”

 

“Mum and Dad…” Kaito said. “They won’t be coming home.”

 

It took her a second. Kaito waited, his heartbreaking a bit more as she broke into tears. She threw herself at him. Crying into his chest and fistfuls of his shirt clenched between her fingers. He held her as she cried.

 

“I love you Sakura,” he said. “I love you. I’m here, we’re here.”

 

There were no bodies, which meant no graveyard funeral. Mum and Dad were civilians, so no memorial stone engraving. But Kaito had never needed the graveyard or the memorial stone to remember the dead.

 

Kaito grabbed the small black bag he dedicated to this specific ritual. He led his little sister to a small clearing in the Forest of Death. Showing her how to get in, and how to avoid catching the attention of the animals of the forest. She wasn’t really paying attention, but that was fine. He’d bring her back as many times as she wanted and he’d teach her again until she could do it by herself.

 

He grabbed the necklace holding his pentagram and handed the practice one to Sakura. He showed her how to wrap the leather and around her hand and set up the candles in front of them.

 

“ _Namikaze Minato,_  Fourth Hokage of Konoha, Father of Uzumaki Naruto,” he snapped his fingers, a small flame burning on a single candle. “ _Uzumaki Kushina,_  Jounin of Konoha, Head of the Uzumaki Clan, Mother of Uzumaki Naruto, a lady friend of Namikaze Minato,” a snap, a flame, another candle burns. “ _Meiya Akira,_ Jounin of Konoha, Sensei of Haruno Kaito, Uchiha Misako, and  Inuzuka Seiichi,” Snap, flame, candle. “ _Uchiha Misako,_  Genin of Konoha, Daughter of Uchiha Ryogi and Uchiha Kaisha, Medic of team three, teammate and friend of Haruno Kaito and Inuzuka Seiichi.” Another candle burns.

 

Sakura blinked at the two remaining candles.

 

“ _Haruno Yuni_ ...mother of Haruno Sakura and Kaito...wife of Haruno Hiroshi...Merchant of Konoha.” Tears slip as Sakura’s shaking hands ignited the candle. “ _Haruno Hiroshi,_  father of Haruno Sakura and Kaito, husband of Haruno Yuni, Merchant of Konoha.”

 

Six candles burn as they hold their pendants. Kaito presses a kiss to the cold silver metal.

 

“Eternal rest grant unto them, O Death, and let perpetual light shine upon them. May the souls of those therefore named through the mercy of Death’s Master, rest in peace.”

Sakura curled up into Haruto’s side and cried. As the candles burned, Kaito spoke. Softly, voice heavy with memories.

 

“I didn’t know the Fourth Hokage very well,” Kaito began. “But when the Kyuubi attacked our village, he’d sacrificed himself to seal the Kyuubi into his son. He’d been such a good leader, the type of leader I’d wanted to work for. He was why I’d decided to become a shinobi because I’d thought, ‘with him, I know who I’m fighting for, I know who my leader is,’ but I wasn’t even out of the academy yet when he died. By then I was already fast-tracked towards graduation and it was too late to back out. I know there’ll be another Hokage because Lord Third is old, but I worry there’ll never be another Hokage I’ll trust to lead me as much I trusted Namikaze-sama.”

 

“When you left for missions outside the village,” Sakura’s voice was choked up around the tears she’d been crying. “I’d crawl into bed with Mum and Dad and they’d tell me about how over-prepared you were for your missions. They’d tell me about how you trained with Kurama, how the little fox was a lot smarter than an ordinary fox, and how you’d come home safe. I’d worry about you so much, and Mum would rub circles on my back and comb her fingers through my hair. Dad would tell me stories about you growing up, and Mum would talk about when she met Dad. They would talk to me until I fell asleep, every night until you came home again.”

 

“Misako-chan was a very collected girl. When we were put on the same team she always brought extra lunches, believing Seiichi and I wouldn’t have packed enough for a day of actual Shinobi training. In the end, she was right. When our Sensei let us rest for lunch, we’d gone through our lunch boxes and were still hungry. Misako, like a gift from Mother Magic, pulled out two large bento’s and we were most grateful. She didn’t say a lot, but she respected a well-explained plan and was really good at singing. We once had a mission to pretend to be a local celebrity and her band so she could run away with one of the Daimyo's nephews. Misako and I sang, I played the guitar, and Seiichi was on the drums. It was the easiest mission we had until we found out why she was really running away from the village with her lover.  The village's religious leader was a supposed ‘Jashinist’ and would hold sacrificial ceremonies of those worthy to be ‘gifts’ and would kill them for ‘Jashin’. We’d had to fight the cultists while performing for the audience, and making sure they didn’t sacrifice Misako.”

* * *

 

_Kaito stood in the Hokage’s office with the other soon to be Jounin-sensei. Most would fail their students and be done with sensei responsibilities. Others would pass their students and have a genin to train. Kaito flipped through his folder of genin to be and sighed. Either they would have impressive teamwork, or they’d fail. Based on their files, they didn’t have the potential or motivation to be Shinobi._

 

_“You’re all dismissed.” Lord Third said._

 

_Kaito wondered who would be his sister’s Jounin-sensei. Hopefully, it was someone competent._


End file.
